


Three Times Lance Disrupted Keith's Class (and One Time It Was The Other Way Around)

by Ishipit (notthrowingawaymyfanfic)



Series: Teachers AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drama Teacher!Lance, English Teacher!Keith, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Mentions of Mothman, Pining Keith (Voltron), but it's only 3+1, english? pssh more like conspiracy theories, keith and lance are teachers, keith has a knife obsession, keith is annoyed, lance just wants attention, lance makes like four hey man references, lmao that's basically it, pidge and lance are bros, pidge loves to annoy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthrowingawaymyfanfic/pseuds/Ishipit
Summary: Lance likes to interrupt Keith's class, much to the latter's confusion and annoyance.





	Three Times Lance Disrupted Keith's Class (and One Time It Was The Other Way Around)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry if this has mistakes i spent like five hours editing one paragraph why do i do this to myself

Though it had happened many times since, it turned out Keith wouldn’t remember any as well as he did the first. It was a Wednesday afternoon, sometime during the winter months. Keith remembered this because the mornings had gotten colder, and it was dark when he left home. He also knew this because throughout his class he had to gesture to the sign above his whiteboard more often. His students, however, paid no attention to the almost-faded words that resided there: 

**NO WEARING JACKETS** **  
** **INSIDE THE CLASSROOM** **  
** _ (unless you are Mr Kogane) _

But the sign seemed to do more bad than good. Keith watched as his students zipped up their jackets and turned away from his insistent pointing. Hey, it wasn’t his fault the heater had been broken for the past three years and the school had refused to pay for repairs. 

Keith could survive a few months a year in the cold so he wasn’t too bothered by the lack of heating. Unfortunately, the students complained all Winter long. In fact, their complaining was the reason why Keith had the sign in the first place - if they wanted to complain then good for them, just not in his classroom.

Anyway, it was a cold Wednesday afternoon. Keith had spent a good half of the period drawing up multiple diagrams on the whiteboard and explaining different parts of the drawing. His students followed with their eyes, but not their pens, much to Keith’s annoyance. “Are you going to take notes?” He sighed and stared out over the class. A few students began scribbling in their notebooks, but the majority just blinked at Keith.

He sighed. The one topic his students never understood was the conspiracy theories one. Technically, the topic wasn’t necessary, but since Keith made his other topics shorter than most, he had enough room to squeeze in a bonus one halfway through the year. While most teachers would’ve made it a fun project, Keith had decided what better to do than a topic he enjoyed?

Keith turned back around to face his class. “Do you understand?”

His students stared back at him. None of them dared to move, but the students who had been copying down notes looked up, as though they anticipated something to happen.

Keith sighed. “I don’t expect many of you to have done the homework I set, and if you’re one of those people then please raise your hand.” The students all looked at each other, nudging shoulders and whispering in ears. Several raised their hands “Right, you’re all getting an earlier due date.” Some of the students groaned. “However, those of you that have done the homework…”

Keith went around collecting the papers, examining the mixed results. Many of the students had only written five or so lines, which was fine, as it was a fairly simple task (“choose a well-known conspiracy theory and find at least one piece of evidence to support it, then write a paragraph on your findings”) and Keith thought to himself  _ ‘at least this time went alright’ _ before he stopped in front of his  _ favourite _ student. Pidge Gunderson, AKA: Katie Holt, but she preferred Pidge for some reason.

Well, Pidge wasn’t  _ that _ bad; she was actually the only student in his class to understand his conspiracy theories and provide solid evidence to help him, but the problem was she always judged his knife obsession. Apparently, because their brothers were dating she was entitled to the right of teasing him. Or maybe this was just payback for that one time they were at a family dinner and he’d beaten her at Mario Kart three times in a row.

Keith sighed as he shook his head. “How I many times do I have to remind you? You can’t draw knives on your paper to get extra marks.”

Pidge smiled up at Keith, as innocent as a baby bird. What a little- “I don’t understand, Mr Knife, all of my essays have gotten A’s.”

Keith spluttered, his cheeks flushing. Anything - just _ anything _ would be a better nickname than ‘Mr Knife’. But Pidge, like many of his other students, didn’t understand that poster behind his desk had cost a fortune and was specially made. And it was the best he could do - Keith would’ve loved to have a display case, but according to Shiro it was against 'health and safety regulations'.

Pidge blinked up at Keith with that same guiltless smile. He cleared his throat, wanting to mutter some unintelligent words at her, but instead settled for: “Detention.”

“Hey, man, let the kid have some rest.” Keith froze. There was a moment where he prayed to every god he knew that the crunch that had come after that sentence hadn’t come from the bag of chips hidden in the second drawer of his desk. Dammit, if it had…

But then another thought hit him. Oh no. It wasn’t  _ him _ , was it? He turned, eye twitching.

The man sitting in  _ Keith’s _ desk chair, feet rested atop  _ Keith’s _ desk, one hand in the bag of chips that most certainly belonged in  _ Keith’s _ second drawer, with the smuggest smirk Keith had ever seen settled on his face, was none other than Lance Mcclain.

“What are you doing in my classroom?” Keith stared at him, forcing his face to blank out.  _ Patience yields focus, patience yields focus, patience yields focus, patience yields- _

“Oh, I just, you know, decided to stop by and your classroom is  _ very _ convenient.” There came another crunch and Keith flinched. “Want some?” Lance tilted the bag to the student nearest him. They jumped up to grab a handful.

Ah, yes. Lance Mcclain, AKA, the school’s drama teacher who was known for his over-the-top teaching style and one of the best productions the school had seen for twenty years. And there he sat in Keith’s classroom acting as if he owned the damn place. Fuck patience.

“Can you get off my desk?” Keith snapped. Thankfully, Lance swung his legs off, tucking them under the desk. He took another bite of a chip and Keith’s face morphed into a scowl, but he managed to turn back to the class without attacking Lance. He continued collecting up homework, then stopped in front of the whiteboard.

“Now, I expect you to all have read up to chapter twenty of ‘Mothman Through The Ages’ -”

“Wee!”

“- and have a written analysis on the evidence in the text so far -”

“Weeeeeee!”

“- which is due in next Monday -”

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Keith turned to glare at Lance, whose face was a blur as he spun around on Keith’s chair. “Will you shut up?”

Lance slowed down, grinning at Keith. The students looked between them, snickering. Keith wanted to swallow a hundred knives.

“Can you please get out of my classroom? I’m trying to teach a class.”

“But I’m not hurting the students.” Lance pouted.

“But you  _ are _ disrupting my teaching.”

Keith marched over to Lance and grabbed the back of the seat, dragging the chair - with Lance still seated on it - towards the door. He pushed the chair outside into the corridor and locked the door behind him. He could care less about not having a chair for the rest of the period if it meant Lance had been dealt with. The last thing he saw before he turned away was Lance's face pressed up against the glass, eyes wide and pleading.

Keith didn’t bother throwing him a second glance.

* * *

The next time Lance came in, it was barely a week later. Keith was unsurprisingly annoyed - he had hoped the drama teacher wouldn’t try come in again, but here he was being proved wrong as Lance waltzed right in, took a seat at Keith's desk, and pulled out a notebook. Keith ignored him, figuring that after awhile he would realise he wasn’t welcome and would leave. It didn’t go his way.

Lance raised his hand, staring at Keith as he continued talking. His eyes bored into Keith’s back and he tried his best to ignore him, but many of the students had noticed Lance, and Keith had to cave otherwise he wouldn’t get to tell his class about the latest Mothman evidence he had discovered. 

“Go on, then.” He sighed, pausing his explanation to turn to Lance.

“What if Mothman is actually a love story? A man falls in love with a girl who turns him into a hideous creature?”

“Okay, first of all -” Keith’s eyes flicked to the notebook Lance had been writing in. His mouth opened and closed, then opened again. He squinted at it. “Are you taking notes?”

“Mr Kogane! I have a question!” Lance waved his hand around.

“Yes, Mr Mcclain?”

“What if the girl ends up falling in love with Mothman after his transformation and it’s the ultimate payback?”

“Can you not turn my theories into love stories?” Keith huffed and rolled his eyes. He turned back to his class. “Now that you understand the main evidence behind these sightings, I expect an essay about one piece of evidence and - what is it this time?”

“How many words?” Lance asked.

“I was -” Keith sighed. “Nevermind.I expect no more and no less than three thousand words.” All of his students groaned. “And you have to draw a diagram with a proper written explanation beneath it.” He gestured to the example he had drawn on the whiteboard.

“Um, Mr Knife?” Pidge raised her hand.

“Yes, Katie?”

“Say, if we included a knife in our diagrams, would we be allowed to lower the word count?”

Keith sighed. “If you mention any sort of knife out of context, then I expect a nice, short, written explanation of the origins and history of the knife, at least ten thousand words.”

“Hey, man, that’s a bit harsh - if you just turn in one thousand words on a knife I’ll give you extra credit in my class!” Lance yelled. The class perked up, those in Lance’s drama class jumping up and down to grin at each other.

“You can’t just -”

“Oh, but I can!” Lance grinned in victory, eyes dancing with fire at Keith like he had just yelled ‘ _ hah, Take that!’  _ instead, and Keith's heart thumped in his ears. He glowered at Lance but said teacher was already tucking his notebook under his arm. 

“Hey, come back here -” Keith protested as Lance strolled out of his classroom, not even casting a glance at Keith as he did so.

He was going to pay for this.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Keith’s plan for revenge wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. To his horror, Lance just kept coming into his classroom every free period he got, which not only meant that it lined up almost perfectly with that one English class, but Keith’s patience suffered too.

He tried to stop him with everything he could. First, he put signs up on his door, but that only caused Shiro to stop by to question them, much to Pidge’s pleasure and Keith’s annoyance. Shiro may have been his brother, but did he really have to question the use of the sign: “emo music playing inside”? 

Yet by the time the weather had gotten warmer, Keith had had enough. It was time to take drastic measures. He locked the door.

Now, this also didn’t work well at first, as other teachers and his own students had to knock on the door to be allowed in, but at least it kept pesky drama teachers out. Every time Lance would try to open the door, Keith would just smile and wave at him through the window, much to Lance’s frustration and Keith’s smugness.

Keith had expected for Lance to give up after his failed attempts, but it only seemed to spur him on. Soon enough, he found himself being questioned by Shiro:

“Lance tells me that you keep locking the door to your classroom.” Both men weren’t facing each other; in fact, this very conversation took place on a couch opposite a TV screen while one of Shiro’s action movies played.

“He’s been interrupting my class.” Keith twitched as he watched the main character on screen take a beating.

“But did you have to lock the door -”

“Yes,”

Shiro glanced over at Keith who kept his eyes locked onto the screen. The main character stood up and punched the bad guy in the face.

“Right…” 

After a few weeks of peace and enough time to allow his students to finish a project on conspiracy theories, Keith had almost forgotten about the ‘Lance Issue’. And then, just as he had settled back into his routine (still locking the doors - he had to be sure), the worst event to date happened.

“Remember that this project is due in tomorrow,” Keith said. His students set to work, pulling a range of computers and large boxes from their bags.  _ Excellent, I’ll be able to hang some from the ceiling, _ Keith thought as one student brought out a paper-mâché model of the moon. 

Keith seated himself at his desk, opening his computer. A few students chattered back and forth, but otherwise, it was pretty quiet. Well, at least now he could make a new blog post for his conspiracy theories blog in peace.

But then, there was a sudden thump, and Keith’s head snapped up. He narrowed his eyes as he stood up and slammed his laptop screen shut. His students all looked from him to the back of the classroom, where the sound had come from. Keith marched between the desks towards the open window at the back of the room. He stopped at the last row of desks. Why had he been so stupid? While he’d been relying on the fact Lance liked to come in through the door, he’d completely ignored the other entrances to the classroom, like the window, for example. 

And there was Lance, sprawled out on the floor right in front of said window. He grinned up at Keith, and for half a second Keith really considered going to Shiro to get him to deal with this dilemma. Alas, there was only so much he could do in this situation.

“Why,” was all Keith said.

Lance leaped to his feet. The students cheered as he strolled up through the classroom, high-fiving all the students he passed. Pidge grinned and did a double-handed high-five with him. 

Keith pressed a hand to his forehead. Of course those two were all 'buddy-buddy'.

Once he had made his rounds, Lance plopped himself down in Keith’s desk chair. Keith noted how his jacket was draped over it. He glared at Lance, who grinned in response. He better not touch that jacket.

“Alright, get back to work!” Keith raised his voice, and all of his students jumped.

“Hey, man, let the kids talk.” Lance tutted, and Keith took a deep breath.  _ Patience yields focus. _

But no matter how hard he tried, Keith’s students wouldn’t settle down. It eventually turned into a ‘Q&A with Mr Mcclain’ session, and every time Keith tried to interrupt, several students would shush him. Keith gave up and instead sat down at the back of the classroom and watched his students interact with their drama teacher.

Now that he thought about it, Lance didn’t really seem that bad. Sure, for about a solid month after he first arrived the previous year he had competed with Keith for some reason, and now there was this whole ‘let’s annoy Keith’ thing going on, but other than that, he wasn’t the worst person Keith had ever met. The way Lance praised his students and cracked jokes to lighten the mood, the way he smiled when they did something right or patted them on the back to reassure them that they hadn’t done anything wrong; it all screamed  _ Lance _ . His smile, that carefree personality, the way his eyes lit up as he answered a question… if he didn’t annoy him so much then Keith wouldn’t mind being friends with him.

As the bell rang and all of the students cleared their stuff up, Lance stood up from Keith’s desk, making a big show of stretching. Keith rolled his eyes and looked away. At least it was his last class of the day, and all he had to do was a mark a few essays from his other class before he headed home to turn on a documentary or -

Wait.

As Keith circled back to his desk, classroom empty, his eyes locked on his desk chair. Something was missing. _ Oh shit. _

"LANCE MC-FUCKING-CLAIN!” He yelled as he ran from the classroom. The few students who were still in the corridor all gaped at him as he sprinted past, trying to remember the way to the performing arts department.

But by the time he had made it to the drama corridor, it was too late. Up ahead, he could see his entire class was crowded around a large display case.

“- here we have the Kogane Jacket, a rare piece of history for our school,” Lance said, and the students made appreciative comments. Keith paused at the edge of the mob, watching as Pidge and Lance high-fived, both grinning as though they had won the lottery. Keith supposed, with their messed up ideals, they had.

“Why,” Keith said, and his students turned to look at him. A few shuffled out of the way so there was a clear path between him and Lance. The two teachers stared each other down before Keith’s gaze turned to his jacket. The red did go quite nicely with the plaque Lance had also installed, but Keith would never give Lance the pleasure of knowing.

“Why not?” Lance smirked. His class snickered. Keith wanted to sigh, or maybe laugh and walk away. He settled instead for a scowl.

“You better watch your back for a wandering knife.” 

And then he turned and stalked off, his students bursting into laughter, and if Keith had turned around he would’ve seen the flushed and stumped look on Lance’s face.

Oh well, Keith had a dozen jackets like that one.

(Fun fact: Keith never got his jacket back. To this day, it still remains in the drama corridor, though he never went down there so it didn’t bother him.)

* * *

About a week later, Keith was ready to get his revenge.

It was just before the first period on a Friday morning, the one time Keith had off while Lance taught a class that had a lot of students from his one in it. Keith stood outside the drama classroom as the students flooded in, a few giving confused greetings to their English teacher. The late bell rang, and Keith smirked, he knew Lance would arrive to class late. How did he know this? Well, let's just say Shiro revealed a lot about the habits of different teachers at school when he got drunk. (Not that Keith had purposefully gotten him drunk, it had actually been at a Christmas party when he had revealed this information.) 

It was payback time.

“Who’s ready to make some pentagrams?” Keith announced as he stepped into the classroom. Behind him, a large cart rattled as he pulled it along. The class blinked at him, those who weren’t in his English class turning to those who did in confusion.

“Mr Mcclain is always coming into Mr Kogane’s classroom,” one explained.

Another grinned, “I can’t wait to see Mr Mcclain’s face!”

With that, the students yelled some sort of war cry and ran for the cart. Keith grinned, handing out supplies.

“Now, to draw a pentagram you need…”

Once the class had set off, Keith stood in front of Lance’s desk, examining it. The wood looked brand new, but it was already covered in papers and books. Keith pushed them all to one side and sat down, kicking his feet up with a smirk. His students huddled in groups sketching on the floor. Their conversations flowed freely as they graffitied the drama classroom, the once bare walls now covered in a mixture of pentagrams and rough sketches of what looked like their teachers. Ha! See how Lance likes lesson disruptions now.

There was a knock at the door and Keith glanced over. Through the glass stood Lance, face pressed up against the small window as he watched the chaos inside his classroom. Keith waved at him, the drama teacher staring at him in confusion for a few moments before his face broke out into a wide smile. 

Keith turned away, mind racing. Why was Lance smiling?

After all the students had cleared out with the bell, Lance came into the classroom. Keith watched his gaping expression as he stared at the chalk-graffiti covering the walls, floor, and surprisingly, the ceiling. (Keith remembered something about Hunk lifting Pidge onto his shoulders and decided to not question it.)

“How do you like classroom disruptions now?” Keith smirked, swinging his feet off the desk. He stood up, glancing at Lance just in time to see a bright smile break out on his face.

“I love it!” Lance turned towards Keith, his smile widening even more, if that was even possible. “Thank you!” Lance raced towards Keith and threw arms out. 

Keith took a step back, but it was too late. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, embracing him like he was a five year old and Keith was a teddy bear he had seen in a toy shop. Keith froze, not daring to move. But then he breathed in a faint citrusy scent and he relaxed, wrapping his arms back around Lance’s lanky shoulders, breathing in more of that soft scent. Crap, why was his heart beating so fast? And what was this warm feeling in his chest? Oh. Keith closed his eyes as tightened his grip, holding Lance for another couple seconds before releasing the hug. He opened his eyes and gave Lance a small smile.

And then he looked up to see the entire class staring at them through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was originally a piece for a friend based on her and her bf as though they were both teachers. i got about 6000 words in and i never finished it so i transformed it into klance, yea i had to change lots so it still might be ooc sorry
> 
> fun fact 2: my friend's bf has a weird obsession with his school jacket - he never takes it off, even in pe and when it's hot (earlier this year he ran the whole cross country in it i honestly wouldn't be surprised he wears it while he sleeps tbh)
> 
> fun fact 3: the next instalment will be called: 'The TIme The Class Wrote Fanfic' stay tuned kids


End file.
